


Pentatonix One-Shots

by SydTheKyd



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydTheKyd/pseuds/SydTheKyd
Summary: One shots about PentatonixIncluding Avi and Matt because I love them both. If that is a problem, don't readIf you have wattpad follow me there where I also make stories @ TesseTrash





	Pentatonix One-Shots

I will start writing soon but leave me ideas for this thank you... <3


End file.
